


life is short (kid docs)

by barelyevenlegal



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, Disney - All Media Types, Disney RPF, Girl Meets World, Jessie (TV), The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Hospitals, Internet Famous, M/M, Medical, Medical Trauma, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Roommates, Social Media, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barelyevenlegal/pseuds/barelyevenlegal
Summary: basically, if teenagers were doctors.featuring disney actors from the descendants and girl meets world cast, as well as the night shift!***BASED OFF OF THE BOOK KID DOCS by JENNY LYNNE!***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this book is dedicated to cameron boyce. i'm praying and thinking about all those who knew him personally-- because they lost something that we fans didn't lose-- a best friend, a brother, a son. and he had a stronger affect and left more impact on them. 
> 
> i wrote this about a year ago, but since cam's death i've been inspired to re-write and continue this book to show what a truly kind, funny, and especially caring person he was through my portrayal of him. 
> 
> (i also believe that writing about him and incorporating some of my passions will hopefully do him justice in me celebrating cameron's life).

lemme just post all the characters and their medical specialties here for my own benefit :)

I'm going to go from August 2019 as the timeline. and they're in stationed in San Antonio. (first chapter coming soon!)

**China Anne McClain** : 18. _daughter of the founder of the Kid Docs Program!_ OB/GYN attending.

  
 **Dove Cameron** : 19. OB/GYN attending, but neonatal fellow. 

**Cameron Boyce** : 17. Pediatrics/ER (interest in pediatric emergency medicine), fourth year resident. 

**Sofia Carson** : 19. Neurology, attending. 

**Karan Brar** : 17. Anesthesiology, fourth year resident. 

**Peyton Meyer** : 16. Psychiatry, third year resident. 

**Rowan Blanchard** : 14. Cardiology, first year resident. 

**Sabrina Carpenter** : 15. Family medicine, second year resident. 

**Vittorio Bruno (Corey Fogelmanis)** : 18. Neurosurgery, fourth year resident. 

**Amir Mitchell-Townes** : 16. Emergency Medicine (interest in trauma surgery). third year resident. 


	2. Chapter 2

**lowercase intended; names are capitalized properly**

the kid docs program, aka experiment k3245 being funded by the AMA— american medical association— has paid for crash pads in each of their residency locations. Boston, Dallas, Los Angeles, New York City, San Antonio, Toronto, and Vancouver.

the first full class of this experiment graduated two years ago. as they just opened four new locations (formerly, it was only chicago and new york), their most famous group of KDs, as they like to call them, are all located in new york city.

as for the most well known kid docs: there is China McClain, class of 2014, oh, she was top of her class. competitive as well. then, Sabrina Carpenter, class of 2016. not exactly top of her class, but she made it. and Cameron Boyce, class of 2014, such a bright, intelligent young man.

"Cam, i swear to god if you don't give me my bra i will throw away all your boxers!" yells China, tightly holding her towel against her chest.

"Chi, just go and grab a tank top." Sabrina sighs, and china listens, trudging back to her room.

"free the nipple!" Cameron screams at the top of the stairs, waving her bra in the air. ...i swear, he's smart. most of the time.

"you come back here, you fucking rugrat!" China screeches, chasing him up the stairs.

"he's going to trip," Sofia assumes casually, biting an apple.

and as predicted, Cameron trips up the stairs because of the bra, the same moment Drew Alister unlocked the door, breakfast in hand.

"first day of work breakfast celebration, y'all!" he came in, his arms full with bags of miscellaneous breakfast foods.

"hey, i'm here too!" announces TC, with the drinks.

"yo TC, what you got?" shouts.

"lets see here," he drops the cup holder and bags on the counter. "i have orange juice, two hot coffees, two hot chocolates, two iced coffees, a protein shake, and a pediasure for Sabrina."

his last item caused an uproar of laughter by the fellow doctors around the house.

"i might be short, but i can pin you down in a second." Sabrina growls.

"i'm only kidding, Sab. i got you salted caramel hot chocolate, your favorite." TC smiles and pats her shoulder.

"Dove, hurry the hell up!" Peyton yells, as he bangs on the bathroom door. "hey TC, can i snag a ride? it seems like dove is driving the late people, again."

Dove peeks her head out of the bathroom door, with half a face of makeup done. "in my defense, i'm not supposed to be in until 9:30, because fellows and senior residents don't have orientation. so ha," dove slams the door shut before 

"mhm, sure Dove. but there's one problem Peyton, i have a bmw. drew's the one you wanna get a ride with."

"i've been a designated driver so much that i just decided to get an SUV."

"attaboy," tc pats drew's shoulders.

"what's a designated driver?" Rowan asks.

everyone stops in their tracks. "you are joking, right?" vittorio asks in disbelief.

"oh you were talking about designated drivers! like when people are drinking... oh. i just wasn't listening," Rowan gently laughs.

"yeah... i was about to question why i'm dating you..." vittorio mutters, leaning into rowan to give her a kiss on the forehead. she clearly hears what he says, 

"okay so i can take four of you in my car. Sabrina, Peyton, Karan and Rowan come with me."

"take me with you TC, please please please. i can't be late." Amir begs.

"no, sorry 'mir. hop in drew's ride."

"the rest of you NOT late people, get in my car." and with the exception of China, Cameron, Dove, they all went out the door. "and if any of you spill anything on the seats, you're paying for it."

—  
"for some of you, today is the triumphant day that you finally become the doctors you have been fervently studying about. congratulations, you have made it thus far. for others, the veterans, you can continue doing what you love, discovering new anomalies, and saving lives, and that beloved competition between you youngsters."

"for me, it's not about the competition, i just love saving lives!" paris whispered.

"oh shut up, urine princess. go back to researching your porcelain throne," sofia coughs out, quietly.

"if i could fight you here, i would." paris huffs.

"try me, bitch." sofia smirks, as paris snarls at her comment.

"dismissed. first years, report to me for resident assignments. all other residents, report to doctor zia."

"first day, first resident, and eventually first case! i'm _so_ excited!" rowan gushes, cutely. 

"good luck row!" china gives her a quick hug. "we got your back, if you need anything."

—  
"topher!" vittorio whistles.

"vittorio, i am not in the mood for this. the whole, being-day-shift-for-a-day is messing with me. especially when they choose the day the first years are coming. eff you, doctor maxwell." the residents laugh. "anyways. bruno, you are under the supervision of doctor carson for the day. the senior residents—" topher is interrupted by aurora.

"wait wait wait!! can we do the señor ceremony? please please please," cameron practically begs.

topher closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "no, aurora. i was going to say that they haven't been decided yet. we're going to do it during the night shift instead. for now, you report to the fourth years if you need anything. and if i page any of you," topher points to the fourth years, "you better answer it. or else..." topher trails off.

after topher handed out all assignments, all the residents went to work.

—

buzz. buzz.

 **[San Antonio Memorial]:** _Priority 2:_ _Non-Emergent Consult in Trauma 3._

china checks her phone, reading the notification. she turns around, placing her strawberry iced tea in her locker in the resident's lounge, and starts speeding walking to the staircase.

—

dove checks in with the nurse who paged her in the emergency ward, china in tow. "take the tablet over here, doctor cameron." she complies, grabbing the tablet.

__

**San Antonio Memorial Hospital**

—

 **Date** : 08/30/17 **Time** : 9:23 AM

 **Patient** : Williams, Ashley **Birthdate** : 03/24/1995

 **Time of Arrival** : 8:46 AM CST

 **Initial Diagnosis** : Patient is seven months pregnant, and complained about high blood sugar, as well as premature contractions and spotting.

 **Medical History** : Gestational Diabetes

—

dove walked into the trauma room, chart in hand. "miss williams?"

"ah- yes?" the lady seems uncomfortable, as does china (but in a more social sense, since she's used to dove taking the reins.)

"go on, introduce yourself, hun." dove pushes, like she's a mother encouraging her daughter.

"oh.. uh, i'm doctor mcclain, OB/GYN." she smiles, charmingly. "i'm your primary physician today." she looks down, slightly.

"oh my gosh, aren't you apart of that kid docs program? you're like, famous. i follow you on everything! not-agh-literally. that's just creepy."

dove let out a small chuckle. "yeah. anyways, i'm dr. cameron, neonatal. i'm just here as a precaution," dove reassures.

china looks down at the tablet. "it says here that you are seven months pregnant?" she questions.

"yes, and my primary care doctor diagnosed me with gestational diabetes at 26 weeks."

"well, do you mind if i take your blood sugar?" china asks, politely.

"go ahead!" she replies. the african american physician takes the glucometer and uses it on the patient.

67 mg/dL, the machine beeps. "67," the doctor read. "a bit too low for my liking, so we should probably get that up. would you like some juice or a cookie?"

dove begins her part of the examination, sitting at the foot end of the bed and asking routine questions.

"cookies, please!" china left, stopping at the nurses' station before grabbing ashley's food. "molly?"

"yes, dear?" she answers sweetly to her favorite resident of the hour.

"i'm really sorry, but do you mind finding me an IV kit, an ultrasound, and some glucagon?" the young obstetrician asks. drew alister comes around the corner.

"and a consult too?" drew adds, jokingly.

"actually, that would be really helpful!" china smiles, evilly. she unlocks her phone, and logs onto the hospital's app, changing drew's availablity to; 'in a consultation' instead of available.

"sure thing, honey. i'll also keep an OR on stand by for you." molly informs the girl. "oh, and drew?" he turns around, thinking molly is going to say something important. "you just played yourself." molly smiles, china laughs, and shares a high-five with the nurse before sauntering back to her patient, ashley's room with her cookies and water.

——-  
amir was stuck with sofia and TC in the operating room. TC was sitting near the anesthesiologist, just observing and only there as a last resort. amir was the head surgeon, and sofia, not-so-secretly pissed that amir was chosen instead of her, begrudgingly followed amir's orders.

"can you please suction? over here?" amir kindly asks.

"i'm sorry, where? you have to be more specific..." sofia hisses.

"where i am pointing." he points to a vein.

"i only know the names of the veins, you gotta be just a little more specific!" sofia smirks, baiting amir to be aggressive.

clearly, amir knows this wasn't true, and his patience with sofia was thinning. but he refuses to let it get to him. "right here, the lymphatic vessels." he sighs, and sofia begins to do as he says.

"listen, i try to be all nice to you, but you continue to make my patience wear thin. i don't typically like to use my position to argue a point, but i guess i have to. i am the head surgeon here, and whatever i say, goes. i'm not your equal in this OR, you're my subordinate. if me telling you to suction that vein was an urgent matter, you'd be putting the patient's life in danger. we can't have that happen, okay? i'd rather not have a malpractice lawsuit, thanks."

sofia is silent, and stays that way until they finish the surgery. she's the first to storm out, pissed about the way amir yelled at her earlier.

\-------

_**at the nurses' station**_

"hey, hey karan?" sabrina comes up behind him, eager to ask him a question.

"what, dude? i'm clearly busy right now." he replies, fed up with sabrina because she disturbed him.

"can we sit together at lunch?"

"what is this, high school? you don't have to ask me, i'd do it anyway. but i'm not going to lunch."

"why not?"

"i have loads of paper work to do--" he tries to excuse. cameron, who's at the other side of the nurses station interrupts him.

"oh don't worry kar, i'll cover you. go have fun!" cameron winks and smirks at her, knowing she doesn't want to go to lunch with sabrina, but now he has to.

"awesome, i'll see you in 15!" she bounces off to check in on her patients.

\-------

lunch at san antonio memorial is a lot like lunch at high school. the mean kids (cardio, neuro) are at a round table, the rebels/jocks (ortho, emergency medicine, oncology) at another, nerds (psych, internal medicine) in a corner table, the popular kids (plastics, pediatrics, dermatology), the weirdos (radiology, geriatrics, urology, anesthesiology), and of course, the main crew, the ones who didn't want to conform to social standards (aka, you guys).

finding a seat in the cafeteria always gave karan anxiety. hell, it gives everyone anxiety, unless you're freakin' regina george. so after buying his lunch, he stood still trying to scout out a table for 5 minutes, until sabrina called him over. "karan! kar!" and rushes over to his table.

"don't call me kar," he mutters, while slamming down his chicken salad.

"anyways, how you doin'?" she smiles.

"is this your attempt at flirting with me? because it's not working."

"oh come on! i'm trying," she pouts.

"haha, fine. you can keep trying, but you're not gonna get through to me," he giggles.

"playing hard to get? okay, i know how to play that game." she winks.

"never gonna happen, boo."

\---

on the other side of the lunch room, the some of the main crew is sitting at their designated table, sofia is talking animatedly to dove, and china and cameron are discussing their disdain over all these couples. vittorio and rowan are not in the cafe right now, probably... working, together. yeah, they're working.

"you know, i really wish i was boo'd up right now. but ain't nobody wanna get at me," china sighs.

"me too," cameron bites his lip, staring at his best friend (crush) longingly. "but... you'll find somebody."

china takes cameron's hand, making his heart flutter. "you will too, babes. we just gotta let life do its thing."

"or,,,, we could totally get together and see what happens?" cameron suggests, partly joking.

"haha, funny. but ew, best friends turned lovers is probably my least favorite trope." china slightly grimaces at the thought. 

"right, right." he's silent for a few seconds, until vittorio bruno, italian asshole and neuro extraordinaire, pops up right behind china.

"china! mi amor!" vittorio shouts, like the true asshole he is. "how are you?"

"um, i'm alright, vittorio."

"great, great. i was just wondering, would you like to go out for a cup of coffee on wednesday? i have a case i want to talk about," he asks, not so smoothly about it.

taking cam into consideration, china isn't convinced. "details on the case?"

"blessing johnson, prematurely born 5 weeks before. she has a cyst that spans the broca's area, and her primary motor cortex. we also haven't confirmed if the cyst is noncancerous yet." look at vittorio, acting all intelligent.

"so basically, if we remove the cyst, she has a risk of not being able to speak, and or move?"

"yes."

"would we be able to reschedule for another day then? maybe sooner than wednesday? i have to run some errands that day."

"sorry, but no, its my only day off." it wasn't, cameron saw right through him. he just wanted to go on a date with her.

"okay, i'll try to cancel my other plans. see you then," she offers a small smile, and vittorio returns the favor.

"ugh, look at him. what an asshole," cameron rolls his eyes.

"i'm sorry cam, but can we go to the escape room another day? the case seems really urgent." even though cameron wasn't happy with the situation, he didn't want to limit his best friend, and wanted to see her happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"of course, go save lives, best friend." he playfully punches her arm.

**oh yeah um vittorio bruno is portrayed by corey fogelmanis :)))) he's an italian asshole that i created. i couldn't go without using vittorio bc corey suits him so muchhh**

**also i tried to put everyone in equally but peyton definitely didn't show up in this chapter. he'll be in the next one though! hurrayyyy**


End file.
